


Good Bye

by kitty_19



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graduation, Hurt, Raijin Days, Rain, everyone loves him, izaya is sad, these boys need to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_19/pseuds/kitty_19
Summary: We've come a long way from where we beganI'll tell you all about it when I see you againGoodbyes are not forever,Goodbyes are not the end,They simply mean I'll miss you,Until we meet again~





	

“Why weren’t you there for the ceremony?” Shinra asks, cocking his head as he sits on the edge of their school building. “Everyone was there! Even Celty!”

“Yeah, we met her and she’s a pretty nice lady.” Kadota says, frowning at his best friend as he joins Shinra and sits beside him.

Izaya shrugs. “I just didn’t feel like coming.”

“We got your diploma.” Shizuo grunts, shoving Izaya’s diploma’s in his face and sits down next to him. Izaya gladly takes it and just nods in acknowledgment.

Shinra, Kadota and Shizuo simultaneously frown. They know something’s up with Izaya, but he isn’t telling them. They’re pretty used to being in the dark when it comes to understanding how Izaya Orihara functions, but today he seems exceptionally sad.

They know that none of them are the cause, as they’ve hardly seen each other in the past week while preparing for their exams and graduation.

“We’re all going to different colleges, right?” Izaya suddenly asks.

“I’m not.” Shinra says. “Dad said he’ll teach me at home with Celty.”

“I’m going to a local college with Shizuo.” Kadota says, with Shizuo nodding along.

Izaya frowns. “We won’t see each other as much.”

“Yeah, we’ll be busy with more work, classes and obviously new relationships!” Shinra exclaims, excitedly.

“But, we won’t see each other as much as we did during our high school days.” Izaya presses, frowning. That’s when Shizuo realizes how forlorn Izaya looks. For the first time, ever he sees an unguarded look in the ravens crimson eyes.

However, there’s something about the vulnerable look on Izaya’s face that makes Shizuo reach out and pull him closer to his chest. He buries his face in his hair.

“We won’t leave you behind.” Shizuo mumbles, knowing exactly what Izaya is thinking. He may hate the flea more than anything, but somehow, he always knows what he’s thinking and what he wants.

That was why people often thought they were some sort of screwed up couple with Stockholm and Lima Syndrome. But, it wasn’t like that. Shizuo just simply knew what Izaya and would usually give it to him.

This has led to some extremely affectionate and horribly sad moments between the two, but Shizuo doesn’t regret it.

Even right now, with Izaya talking about them going away to college and not being able to see each other, he knows Izaya’s worried about being left behind. Izaya didn’t have any friends for the three years they were together in high school, other than himself, Shinra and Kadota.

Even then, Izaya still wondered whether he was truly a part of their gang. There were times when he felt like they didn’t need him to stay together or to be happy. Sometimes, he would just watch them from afar and see how much they enjoy themselves without Izaya.

While it was true that they could have fun without Izaya, there was no denying they loved it more when he was around. Shizuo remembers the times when they’d just be playfully fighting instead of actually chasing each other around the school.

Those were some of his most precious memories with Izaya.

Shinra remembers how much he loved doing chemistry with Izaya. They would have fun mixing chemicals together and causing havoc in their class. Despite Izaya always taking the blame, it was usually Shinra making a mess of things.

Kadota loved the relaxing moments he could have with Izaya. There were days when they would sit on the rooftop of one their buildings and just relax in silence. Izaya would curl on Kadota’s lap and sleep while the latter would read a book or play some games.

Even though the three boys would never say it out loud, they love Izaya more than anything and the thought of having to leave him behind is finally beginning to sink in.

Without even thinking, Shinra grabs onto Izaya from behind and manages to squeeze his arms around his best friends’ tiny waist.

“We’ll meet every single day!” Shinra exclaims, not caring that tears were starting to pool in his eyes. “We’ll celebrate everyone’s birthdays! We’ll go out drinking too!”

Kadota chuckles, holding back his own tears. “Hey, don’t exclude me from the hug.” He hugs Shinra from behind.

Shizuo holds on Izaya tighter and feels his own tears forming upon realizing this is the last time they’ll ever meet together like this. Today is official their last day of high school in Raijin High.

Feeling extremely overwhelmed by his friends, Izaya begins to sob onto Shizuo’s shirt and the other three start to cry as well.

As they share this tender moment together, little droplets of rain begin to hit the ground and soon enough, it begins to pour right down on the four.

Everyone pulls back and smile at each other.

Izaya sniffles, giggling a little. “Looks like the sky is crying with us.”

“Deep stuff like that doesn’t suit you, flea.” Shizuo jokes, grinning at him.

Izaya pinches Shizuo’s cheek and smirks. “Don’t overwork your brain, Shizu-chan. Amoeba don’t have brains for a reason.”

“What was that, flea!? I’ll kill you!”

“So, original, Shizu-chan~”

“Okay, calm down you two.” Kadota says, sharply glaring at the duo. “Honestly, after a nice moment, you both just had to ruin it with stupid banter.”

Izaya looks up at the sky, letting the rain drops hit his face. “We’ll see each other again.”

“Yeah.” Shinra says, smiling.

“In 4 years!” Izaya exclaims, suddenly swinging his legs over the ledge and stands up, grinning at his friends. “We’ll meet again here on this exact day 4 years from now!”

Shinra and Kadota stare blankly at Izaya, whereas Shizuo smiles. Izaya grins widely at them before blowing a kiss to Shizuo and scampering off.

Shizuo chuckles softly and shakes his head. _Damn flea always has something planned._

_\------------------------------_

As Izaya walks out of his school building, he looks up and sees his three best friends looking down at him. He smiles back up at them, before turning around and walking out the front gate.

As he walks away from his friends and his high school memories, he reaches down to his wet pocket and pulls out a crumpled photo of him, Shizuo, Shinra and Kadota from the time they went Okinawa.

While smiling, Izaya tosses the photo aside.

Not out of malice.

But hoping someone will come along the way and try to find any of the four owners of the picture.

_Every ending has a beginning._

_I’ll definitely be seeing you guys again._

_Until next time, my beloved friends._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #crying  
> xx


End file.
